Rumia's past
by FruityWolf
Summary: Rumia was dumped off in Gensokyo and has no memories of her past. Enough said. Warning, OC heavy. Teen because of some gore in action chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was an unusually somber day in the land of Gensokyo.

Not one fairy stirring, not one shrine maiden working, nothing. Zip. Zilch. Everyone in the town of Gensokyo seemed to have a dark cloud hanging and looming above them. Maybe it was the influx of darkness at night, or maybe it was the disappearances of many civilians, but everyone was inside.

Except for three.

They were one of Gensokyo's most notorious groups. They often got in trouble, and were loved by few. In fact, although they were quite weak, many civilians thought that they were to be avoided.

There was a fairy named Cirno, the ice fairy, and she was the ringleader. She had a habit of freezing frogs and missing when she shot at you, but she was very good with carrying out pranks. Another was Wriggle Nightbug. She was an insect youkai. She was not exactly known for her looks, as she looked sort of androgynous. However, she always had her friends' backs, no matter what. Last but not least was Mystia Lorelei. She was a night sparrow who could cause blindness with her confusing songs. She was also a con artist (she made people blind, offered her "magical" grilled lamprey that could cure them, and removed the effects of her blindness). Her friends did not know this.

They were walking in the forest of magic on that dismal day, and they heard a sobbing sound deep inside a faraway clearing. "What was that?" Mystia wondered aloud.

"I don't know, maybe one of the missing civilians?" whispered Wriggle.

Cirno yelled, "Maybe if we rescue it, we'll be heroes! C'mon you guys, whaddya say?"

"I don't know," said the firefly, "they'll probably think we pwned her."

"If they do, then we can pwn her later! Lets go!" whispered the night sparrow.

Cirno said, "Alright! Go Nine Gang!"

They all did their secret handshake and wandered deeper into the winding forest. They continued walking. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, we want to pwn you," said Wriggle.

"Wriggle," giggled Cirno, "We have to rescue it first, and besides, you'll scare it."

"Yeah, shut up Wriggle," chuckled Mystia.

They continued deeper and deeper into the clearing until they found a crying girl. She had bloodstained clothes and hair. She was surrounded in bones and skulls. She looked up, and they saw her two gleaming, blood red eyes. Wriggle muttered, "Lets go, she looks kinda hostile." But Mystia smiled and rushed toward the crying, youkai. Mystia hugged her and said, "How can you call this adorable thing hostile? Look at her!"

They looked at the youkai and decided to take her back into the village, clean her up, and get her some new clothes. Mystia, since it was her idea, took her in for a while. She showed her an extensive wardrobe of clothes, (she was very rich from her work) and asked her to pick out one.

The youkai girl pointed to a black vest and white blouse that came with a black skirt, complete with a red tie. Mystia said, "This? I haven't worn it before…. Do you wanna keep it?"

The youkai girl smiled and nodded.

When Mystia tried to untie the ribbon to brush out her hair, she found out that it was tied so tight that she couldn't possibly snatch it off without hurting the girl. She decided to leave it alone and brush around it. "Wow, you've got such pretty golden hair. Hey, I never caught your name," she said.

"It's Rumia," said the girl. She had a surprisingly sweet voice, like dripping honey.

"Rumia. Such a pretty name. My name is Mystia Lorelei, you may call me Mystia," whispered the bird.

Rumia nodded. "Mystia!" she cried, jumping on the bird with arms spread out.

"Whoa! Why did you do that?" asked Mystia.

Rumia stepped off Mystia, giggling. She had her new clothes on, and also a pair of red shoes. "It is a youkai's job to attack humans," replied the girl.

"I'm not a human, I'm a night sparrow. You are a youkai," grumbled Mystia, "Oh! And I forgot! We need to introduce you to everyone tomorrow."

Rumia nodded seriously, and flopped down on the sofa, asleep. Mystia laughed. Youkai usually slept at night, not at day. She must have been tired. Mystia went to her bed and stayed up till midday.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the ending of chapter one. I meant that youkai usually slept at night, not day. Anyway, here is the second chapter. Hope you like. And please review!

Mystia woke up the next night and woke Rumia as well. The poor girl was terribly groggy. Did she ever sleep? It was strange.

Mystia went about, introducing her to everybody. First, she showed her the Scarlet Devil mansion, and introduced her to everybody there. Remilia was in a sour mood, and when they got down to Sakuya, Mystia ended up with a knife through her hat for breaking into the SDM. And when they tried to talk to Flandre, well, let's not even explain that. It got ugly.

Mystia tried to tell Reimu about her, and that didn't end up well either. They were covered in paper and yin-yangs by the time they got away from the angry, tired, shrine maiden.

Rumia said, "Ugh…. That was a disaster."

Mystia said, "Tell me about it. Especially that Flandre girl. 'Kyuu! Kyuu! Kyuu!'"

Rumia casually brushed a yin-yang off her dress. "Yeah… it was kind of a blessing that the maid lady came and knifed us before that insane vamp could blow us up again."

Mystia picked pieces of paper out of her hair and noticed that she had a paper cut on the side of her neck. "Ugh… I'm tired," she said, "lets go home."

And they did.

Mystia went to bed early that day. Rumia stayed up mostly. She flicked a sphere of darkness between her fingers. As she did, the sphere grew bigger, and bigger, until it engulfed everything in the house.

Mystia noticed the sudden darkness, and got up quickly.

Mystia gasped, "It can't be."

Then she knew.

Rumia was the cause of the influx of darkness in Gensokyo.

She was not a missing civilian; she was the cause of the disappearances.

She was the rumored demon that caused that horrible day.

Mystia tried to see through the darkness. "Stop! Stop!" she cried. The darkness diminished.

The night sparrow rubbed her eyes, and heard a sad whimpering from Rumia. Mystia said, "It's okay, you didn't mean to."

She hugged Rumia, who was repeatedly saying, "I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry."

Mystia said, "It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong."

Rumia closed her eyes. She _did_ do something wrong. She knew it deep within her soul. She remembered:

It was a dark, scary night. She was running through the woods, spreading darkness everywhere and laughing, carrying human bones with her. She heard the sound of footsteps and the crackling of fire. Torches. She kept running, no longer laughing. She kept running, and she was knocked to the ground. A human with an angry look on her face had her pinned. "I know who you are, youkai. That ribbon doesn't fool me. Not a bit," growled the person.

Rumia whimpered, "Go away! You're scaring me, and hurting me!"

The person hissed, "You did do something. Twelve years ago. Do you remember?"

_Rumia cried, "I don't remember what happened in my life twelve years ago! I just landed here with no memory of who I was!" _

_The human sighed and sent an array of bullets at her. Rumia quickly dodged them all and ran faster, and faster, disappearing in a cloud of darkness._

Rumia broke down into tears, howling. She did something, but what?

"You did do something."

She kept sobbing and collapsed on the floor. Mystia stared in disbelief. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You did do something. Twelve years ago."

Rumia covered her ears, as if it would stop the mental voice from hissing at her.

"_Twelve years ago…remember?"_

She finally got up when the voices stopped hissing at her, wet-faced. "I-I'm fine…" she said. She sat on the couch, drying her tears with her sleeve.

But the voice said one last thing before disappearing.

"I know who you are youkai."

_Yes, I know it was a confusing chapter. It will be explained what Rumia did. And I do plan to use the whole Ex-Rumia thing._

_Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the waiting time, I had to go somewhere and couldn't use my comp. Oh, and my italics phailed, so sorry about the confuzzling parts in Ch2. I don't plan to get to the meaty, climatic stuff yet; Rumia will have tons of horribly scary flashbacks and voices in her head. And no, I don't plan to use Mystia x Rumia, but for now they are friends. Enough for the Mystia x Rumia fans to be happy. And I'm going nuts.

"RUMIAAAAAAA!"

"COMING, MYSTIA!"

Mystia was horrified when she saw the wreckage of the guest room. The blankets on the bed were shredded, feathers had covered the room (from pillows), and papers were everywhere.

The bird looked at Rumia. "Did you do this?" she asked inquisitively, and a bit angrily.

"I'm sorry, I must have been sleep walking again," sighed Rumia. She HAD been sleep walking everywhere, because she would have terrifying nightmares.

"This is too much . . . We need to get you to Eirin to see what we can't do about this sleep walking. Or else, the guest room will have collapsed by next week," said Mystia.

They walked over to the clinic, and Reisen lead them over to Eirin.

Eirin said calmingly, "So I understand that the patient has been sleep walking?"

Mystia nodded. "And wrecking everything she comes across. I don't know what is wrong with the poor girl."

Eirin nodded. "I see. Well, maybe I can get her some pills for that. This sleep walking thing doesn't sound good."

She handed Mystia a box of pills and said, "Make sure she takes two of these before she goes to sleep at day. Or I think we both know what could happen."

Mystia took her home and fed her the pills before she went to bed that morning. The next night, Rumia snuck out. She wanted to see the world by herself.

She stared in awe.

(Rumia's POV)

Mystia didn't want me to wander too far, so this was a real treat for me.

The world was a beautiful place.

I wandered over to the Scarlet Devil Mansion and knocked softly on the door.

The knife-throwing maid opened the door. "Hello, my name is Saku- Oh. You again," her calming words had turned into a growl.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for what happened the other day and that I want a proper introduction to you guys," I whisper.

The maid's face softened a bit. "Ah, well, come in then. Lady Remilia is not in too bad a mood. What is your name, child?" she said.

"Rumia. My name is Rumia," I say, with a little more confidence, although still a little scared of the maid.

"No last name, eh?" she asks.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Then, welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion," she says, as if my not owning a last name makes me welcome here. I have to stifle a laugh because of the thought.

I smile at her and we tour around the Scarlet Devil Mansion for a while. I meet the lady of the house there, Remilia Scarlet.

"Sakuya, how did SHE get in here again?"

"Meiling must be being lazy again. I'll go check," she sighed, and winked at me when she left.

Remilia smiled at me. "So, I hear you're the new girl here in Gensokyo, eh? Welcome."

She shook my hand politely. I smiled. "Yep. Nice to meet you, Miss Remilia Scarlet."

"Oh, just call me Remilia. Would you like some tea?"

I nodded. "Yes please, thank you."

We talked awhile, and I learned that Flandre kid didn't mean to hurt us. She just wanted to play.

I nodded. "Her powers . . . They are amazing." 

Remilia said, "I have to keep her locked down there or else she will destroy the world."

I got up quickly. "Why would you do such a horrible thing? She's your sister, for godesses's sake!"

Remilia sighed. "Flandre is not in CONTROL of these powers or her mind. You have to keep things like that SEALED away. Or else, they could cause horrible damage to the world."

"Sorry, Miss Scarlet. I-I didn't mean to upset you. I should be going now anyway, Mystia won't be happy if she finds out I've just been traipsing all over Gensokyo."

I walked out the door and waved goodbye.

As soon as I stepped out of the big mansion, I was thrown to the ground. "Rumia-Chan!"

I looked up. "Hey, Mystia," I said.

Mystia said, "Don't run off like that again and oh my goddesses I've been so worried about you!"

I said back, "I know, I'm sorry Mystia . . ."

She took me deep into the forest of magic where a two other people were sitting around a fire. A fairy with icicle-like wings and a blue dress said, "Mystia, is this Rumia? The newest member of our gang?"

Mystia nodded. "Rumia, this is Cirno, the leader of our gang. And the one with the green hair and antennae is Wriggle Nightbug. Everyone, meet Rumia."

I smiled and waved at them all. Cirno said, "She kinda looks weak-looking."

I said, "That's a redundant thing, you know."

Cirno shot back, "Whaaaaaat? Mystia, does she always use big words like this?"

Mystia replied, "She means she's offended you baka."

"No, not really," I whispered.

But no one listened. Cirno shook my hand rapidly and said, "Nine gang is our name, and mischief is our game. Welcome to our island of misfit youkai."

I laughed at that. "Thank you, sounds fun."

So as I got used to my new family, I quietly prayed that I would fit into this strange place. And I also hoped that my nightmares and visions would never ever EVER come true.

_Ok, CUT. Also, I plan to shove Daiyousei in the story later. After she gets her butt kicked during the scarlet mist incident. Please review. _


	4. Disclaimer and New format for chapters

Sorry for the italics fail, AGAIN. I guess I'll just have to stick to parentheses. And if Rumia has another vision, I'll put it inside slashes so it isn't hard to distinguish D: So anyway, I always have pictured Rumia to have a somewhat polite side. In EoSD people said she tried to EAT Reimu. That isn't true, she just asked. And Reimu didn't really say no, either, from what I can remember. If that isn't politeness, I don't know what is. Also, let me tell you the new chapter format for now on. There will be these chapters that I have dubbed "action" chapters. They go after normal chapters. (This means I will be publishing two chapters at a time. BOOYAH! :D) Basically, these go deeper into Rumia's actual history and are actually told from the perspective of EX Rumia herself. But I recommend not reading these unless you wish to explode, because they're scary, depressing, and contain heterosexual romance. SO BE WARNED MY CHILD! BEEEE WAAAARNED!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I've been so paranoid lately. And also, sorry I took so long. It feels like everyone in the world hates me right now, because people in real life keep being mean for me. Oh, and one more apology! Sorry for being a ranting troll in this one free space! It won't happen again. -Youkai of Dusk)

Normal Chapter:

I sat by the lake, wondering when the others would show up. The only other person who was there was Cirno.

"Where are the others?" Cirno snapped, "Didn't I (eye?) tell you to make sure to tell them to be here at six?"

"Sorry, Cirno, I don't think they're coming. I told them to come here…"

"Well, that dull brain of yours better not have forgotten, or else!"

"Yes, Cirno…."

How could she say that to me? Just because I was childish and just a small bit slow did NOT mean I was stupid. Is it really that hardcore here?

I hang my head in silence. And then I notice, that as the day fades away, I see traces of bright blood red in the sky. "Hmmm, the sun was covered all day today wasn't it? Dang, I wouldv'e been able to play longer…"

I am really slow aren't I…

Sighing, I try to read the sign somewhere around the lake. "Uhhhh…. It looks something like… Oh blast it all, I can't read."

"It says 'Scarlet Devil Mansion is close by. Beware of guard. –Hong Meiling.' Then there's magic marker on it. It says "China, Kurenai Mizusu, and Hong Mi Ling. Wow, these people are really being mean to the poor guard," said Cirno.

"You can read?" I said in awe. Maybe she wasn't such an idiot after all.

She blushed. "Yeah… my parents expect the best from me… so they taught me how. I can teach you, if you want."

"Could you, please?" I asked.

"Uh, maybe later. I see a Shrine maiden and a kleptomaniac witch up ahead. Better watch out."

Cirno flew out into the center of the lake.

The details of what went down between the miko, the witch and me…. Well… they're too painful to explain. It was ugly; I will say that.

I sigh, watching Cirno get her butt kicked as well. Then, I realize just how stupid she is. She's shooting danmaku where ice crystals go out to both sides, leaving a big open hole right smack in the middle, where the opponent could easily fit in-between and open fire directly to her. But, I have another epiphany. She's trying so hard, that you can ignore the fact that she's a complete and total idiot and admire her anyway. I gaze at her by the lake, and see a strange fairy walk up to the broken body, lying there by the lake.

I fly over after the fairy. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

She turns around. I see that she has blue eyes, a dress similar to Cirno's, more legit looking fairy wings, and green hair tied up in a long but simple ponytail to the side of her head.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry! I just saw Cirno get knocked down back there and… well, we've been friends for awhile and I just wanted to help her," said the fairy.

"Is that so~…" I said skeptically. 

"I hear you say that a lot. Is that your favorite phrase or something? My name is Daiyousei by the way. Cirno and I are friends, but I refuse to join that little gang of hers. I wanted to though… I just don't wanna be in trouble with Reimu."

"I'm Rumia, and her gang sounds fun, except for the whole getting in trouble with Reimu part."

"Yeah, it does…"

"Oh well. It was nice meeting you, Dai. I'll see you around."

I go home and plop on the bed. I can't wait to learn to read tomorrow.

(action chapter 1)

My name: Rumia

My age: about 100

My reason to kill: none

If you see me, report immediately to the nearest adult kids. Thanks.

That was the information I saw on the signpost near the old abandoned shrine. The border between the youkai village and the human village was separated.

Wait. Let me introduce myself.

Well, you already know my name thanks to our shrine sign friend. I'm from a parallel world to Gensokyo, a place so long ago forgotten and destroyed, that it remains nameless to this day. But let me tell you, if you're prepared for some pretty story about a girl who went insane and killed everyone, then go away now.

Because you have to prepare for worse.

Well, my story begins in a large meadow, where I was left alone as a small child.

My mentor, a magician, had always called me "a gift from heaven". Somehow, when she said it, she sounded so literal, as if I had really dropped from the sky.

But if anything, I was a little demon.

My powers were very intense and destructive, and if I got mad, they went beyond my control. I basically could control darkness, but it's more destructive than it sounds. I'm also very good with weapons, surprisingly. I have a large black sword that is twice as big as me. I call it "Yami", or darkness.

I guess, though, one night, my mentor was fed up with my powers and wanted me out of her life.

I remember the night so clearly.

/My mentor was carrying me across a field, and she set me down in a flower patch. Her face was pale and wet with tears as she said, "Goodbye Rumia. Just wait for me, and I'll be back."

And she never came for me./

For the rest of the night, I sat curled into a ball.

(Well, now that this piece of crap is over with, I can finally be relieved. This took me months, so please review. Now, the action chapter may have been confusing {Didn't I tell you not to read it anyway? Gragh.} but this was supposed to be set in her childhood, but don't worry, I'll skip some parts of EX Rumia's life so you don't have to be bored. You may be wondering, "Hey, youkai, why'd you even write the action chapters if you didn't want us to read them?" Here's my answer, "DON'T QUESTION ME! EVER! And also, the story just wouldn't be complete without them, soooo. Well, anyway, bye, and again, REVIEW!)


	6. Chapter 6

So, How did you guys like the last chapter? Don't worry; I'm working hard on this so I can make this enjoyable for you. Have fun! – Youkai)

I sat on the floor pillow as Cirno explained. "This letter is A… B… C…. D…"

She continued, and I wrote each one down. "Good!" she said, patting me.

I grin happily.

"You know, you should enroll in school."

"School?"

"Yes, taught by Keine Kamashirasawa (is that how it's spelled?). It would give us an excuse to hang out and you could learn to read faster. There's just one problem."

"What is that?"

"The teachers always want to talk with a parent… As in an adult… so she wouldn't be happy if MYSTIA showed up at the parent meeting."

"Let's ask Reimu then…"

"Reimu? I dunno; she might not."

"It's worth a shot."

"Alright, let's go! Summer's almost over, so it'd be about time to enroll now!"

Cirno and I fly over to the Hakurei shrine, making sure to avoid the fairies. "They're stupid and they'll just get in our way," Cirno stated.

We land in front of the Hakurei shrine, and I knock on the door. "Hello?" I hear Reimu say.

She comes to the door and sighs. "Oh, it's you. No you may not eat me. Now go away."

She's about to slam the door; then I wedge my foot in-between the door and doorway. "No, Reimu… I need your help…"

"What now? This better be good."

"Well, I want to get into school, and… well, Mystia certainly can't go to the parent meeting… I was wondering if you could… you know… kinda be my mom for the day…"

"No! Now go away, I need my sleep."

"Pleeeease? Even youkai need their educations and I REALLY want to be successful when I grow up… You wouldn't want any STUPID youkai wandering around would you?"

"That's what we use for target practice, you idiot!" she spat.

I turn around. "Oh wow, that's low even for a shrine maiden. This horrible deed will certainly cause a drop in donations, refusing to help a child. I've heard many good things about that other shrine down the road. Maybe we should go there," I say.

"Drop in donations?" Reimu was certainly alarmed. "Okay kid, I'll help you. I hear the meeting is tomorrow. But if this is some stupid prank…"

Reimu made a slitting-throat motion with her finger.

I nodded. "Deal."

The next night, Reimu and I flew over to the school. Keine was there to see the parents, and people stared at Reimu as she took my hand and walked me up to Keine.

The teacher stared at me suspiciously. "So, Reimu, adopting monsters are you? What's this child's name?"

"This is Rumia. Rumia, this is Keine."

I observe the teacher. She has on a green dress, and she has two long horns that are so sharp, that you can feel pain just by looking at them. She has long silver hair with green highlights. A sharp stare emanates from those piercing red eyes. "Well, Rumia only has to come here on nights of the full moon." Her voice changes to a whisper.

"That's the only time I'm strong enough to handle the youkai."

Reimu laughs, "Well, this one you don't have to worry about. She's pretty weak."

She gives me a gentle pat on the head as I enter school for the first time. I see Cirno and the others in the hallway, waving. I run to greet them, and I grab my textbooks.

(Action Chapter)

=Early Teens=

/I run through the town square in the youkai village, only to realize that I'm too late.

The only two people who ever showed me an ounce of love and respect are now dead.

And my sanity has snapped again. /

That's what always happens when I get mad. I told you that last time. All you need to know is that I do have feelings.

I was sitting by my old mentor's house, wondering when she'd ever come back. Probably never.

That's when it hit me. I need to stop wasting my life waiting forever! There are so many other things I could do.

=Minutes later=

… Like what?

That's when I see a human boy walk towards me. "Uh oh, here it comes," I think, readying Yami. But it appears as if the boy comes in peace, because he isn't in a combative position and he has no weapons available. So I put Yami back down.

Which was the worst mistake of my life.

"Hello…." I said, trying to be polite.

He puts his fists up. "B-back away, vile youkai! I-I'm not afraid of you!"

I narrow my eyes. "Yes you are."

He hung his head and dropped onto the ground. He put his face in his hands. "Yes I am. So please don't hurt me."

I laugh. "Don't worry, I don't plan on it anytime soon. What's your name? Mine is Rumia."

"I'm…"-

Now stop right there. I refuse to mention this boy's name to anyone because it's a painful memory that really need not be shared, and here I am doing it anyway. So asking for his name is crossing the line.

Anyway, back to the show!

"What are you doing here anyway? Humans usually aren't allowed to come here."

He put his hand behind his head nervously. "Ah hah hah… I'm a missionary, here to talk some sense into these youkai. Eating humans is just wrong."

"Not all of us do," I counter, "so there's no need for you here."

"Do YOU eat humans?" he asked.

"Um… yeah… occasionally…" I say.

"Then you're a hypocrite," he said.

"Touché," I say.

END~

(I have one word for this. FAIL. Well, sorry for this abomination to nature, so at least I apologized. This turned out a LOT crappier than I had planned. Time for QUESTION ANSWERING OF THE DAY WITH YOUKAI! Yeah!

Q1)

Why did you refuse to tell the boy's name in your action chapter?

Well, because this story is probably OC heavy enough as is, and well, it just wouldn't FEEL right to give him a name, as if ZUN would spit on me for doing so.

That's all folks! Now please review.)


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! I finally decided to write another chapter! Mainly because I just miss you guys. And also because I had a really good idea for stuff to do in later chapters, so the sooner I get this one done, the better. But don't worry; I'm at no lack of inspiration here.

-YoukaiofDusk)

I knew something was wrong right at the moment I heard the shrill scream coming from Cirno's house. Flying over to the area to investigate, I worried about her. Then I realized that the scream sounded more like Daiyousei's voice than Cirno's.

I hurry and twist the doorknob to see a man and woman yanking Cirno's hair. Cirno was sobbing, and Daiyousei was screaming for them to stop.

The woman screamed, "You stupid, stupid girl! I don't work to feed an idiot whose highest grade is a low D! Maybe we just need to kick you out of this house! Or have you forgotten the rules?"

"Eye'll try harder mom, just please give me another chance. Please…" Cirno pleaded. Her face was wet, dirty, and bruised.

"Eye'll try harder, Eye'll try harder," the man, probably her father, mocked her. "That's what you say every year. Maybe we should just feed you to the youkai in the forest and see you try harder then!"

Cirno started to choke up again. "Eye is doing my best, Dad. Please, stop." 

The dad grabbed her by her wrist and flung her against the wall. Then, the mom started to crawl toward her with a broken glass. I could almost hear Cirno thinking, "This is it. This is the end of me."

Then, the house suddenly got darker and darker, until it was so dark, that the parents were completely blinded. Finally, they managed to stumble out of the door. I waited until they were gone, and then cleared up the darkness.

Both Daiyousei and Cirno shot me a look of gratefulness. "We can't live here anymore. If they come back, they'll kill us. Please…" Daiyousei choked.

"It's alright. I'll take you guys to Eirin's and then you can stay with Mystia and I," I respond gently. Both Daiyousei and I helped Cirno to her feet and dragged her to Eientei.

Mystia seemed surprised when she saw Cirno come in. The ice fairy had broken her leg, sprained her wrist, and had to stay in a wheelchair. Daiyousei wasn't hurt, only shaken up.

"What's wrong Cirno? Thought you were the strongest," Mystia mocked.

I glared at the bird. "She's been through a lot, no need to torment her. And she'll be staying here for a while.

Tears started forming at Cirno's eyes again. As I was about to ask what was wrong, she threw herself on me and embraced me, sobbing.

I patted her back. "It's okay, calm yourself. They won't hurt you anymore~."

Her eyes were still wide with fear. I never knew what it was like to have parents, especially abusive ones. It must be horrible, knowing you could try all you wanted to, but nothing would be good enough, that it would all end in the same result: a beating.

Later Cirno seemed better. "Thanks for sticking up for me. And… thanks for not telling anyone. It would be embarrassing to me."

I nodded. We sat down and gazed at the stars, wondering how the world could be so cruel.

=Action Chapter=

That idiot missionary came back again today.

I told him not to come, or he would get killed. But he sure does believe in helping the world strongly, I'll give him that.

I remember, that very moment, sitting by him in the grass. "Why… do you even want to try? The only humans who get eaten are the ones stupid enough to go in here. So why not, instead of telling us not to eat them, just tell them to stay away?"

"Because, it's not just for the humans, it's for the youkai. Have you ever heard of a youkai family just "disappearing?" He asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. Nobody ever sees them again," I respond a bit sadly, thinking of my mentor.

His face tenses for some reason. I have soon to figure out why. "It's because sometimes humans go on "raids" as they call them, killing, imprisoning, torturing, and doing other terrible things to youkai families. Even the smallest of children."

I think of my mentor again, wondering if that happened to her. "But you still think telling us not to eat humans is gonna help us? Hell, most humans kill us just because we're youkai! It has absolutely nothing to do with our food choice!" I shout angrily. It was true. My mentor was probably lying dead somewhere, and she never killed a human once.

"Yes, but myth spreads around, and now the few of you that do eat humans have become all of you! And why would you take a human life anyway? Let me show you how precious it is," he offered, grabbing my hand.

My face flushed bright red. I had never felt the touch of a human. His hands were so… warm…

He slowly led me into the human village. He gave me a long black cloak that hid my hair and eyes. "You must not show those. You also may not speak or touch a single person. If you do, it may be death for the both of us."

I understood. As we walked, I looked at teenagers running around happily. Many humans were tending their shops, and there was even a school. One child tugged at my robe. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Have a nice day, lady," he said. I nodded, but apparently a little too hard, as the hood of my robe slid off. The kid noticed my bright red eyes and screamed, "Youkai! There's a youkai here!"

The missionary looked at me and mouthed, "Run." I did exactly that, putting as much distance as possible between me and the marketplace. I waited in an alley for the missionary to show up, and he finally came.

"Let's not do that again. You gave the humans quite a scare. Luckily, I told the guards that someone else had already found and exterminated you, so they won't come back. But there may be another youkai village raid, so you may want to hide. But don't you see now? Humans aren't meaningless."

"Those children… will only grow up to be the same youkai haters as their fathers," I say. It saddens me to think about those schoolgirls, that nice little boy, those happy teenagers running amok in the marketplace, will be murdering thousands of youkai families one day.

"Exactly. That's why I am asking you… to join me… To join hands, and help save the future of the world!" he cried.

"I don't know. But, since I have nothing better to do, and for the children, I guess I will," I say.

"Great! Now we shall start by getting you on a better diet!"

Oh boy.

(And CUT! I have no words for this. THE END.)


	8. Chapter 8

Wha—How did I get here? At my computer, writing this chapter? Well, I really wanted to write a new one… I've been feeling awful lately, so if my chapters get horribly depressing, please don't worry about the characters. I'll feel better in a few weeks.)

"Rumia…."

"H-hello… who's there?"

"Rumia… wake up…"

"Nnngthh… go away…."

"Rumia!"

"I'm trying to sleep!"

"Too bad!"

I felt part of my body go cold. I then couldn't move my leg.

"Cirno! What did you do that for!" I yell at her.

"Only thing I could think of! Now get up!"

I jerk awake. "Chiru-chan…. Just.. give me a minute…"

She runs away and I'm annoyed to find that it's still daytime. "Whuh?"

"You've gotta see this! C'mere!"

Cirno pulls me to the window. I see a few human teenagers, each with a torch, walking through the forest. "Look at the pretty fireworks!" says Cirno.

My eyes widen as I hear the screams of youkai and fairies and bursts of danmaku. "Those aren't fireworks!" I yell.

"Huh?" Cirno yelps, alarmed, "They're shooting the fireworks AT US! THOSE IDIOTS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?"

"Yes! They are, Cirno, and if we don't run now, you'll be road lasagna!" I scream.

Mystia wakes up. "Hey, hey, hey, what's all the racket? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Misty! We're being attacked! Hurry! Get Reimu!" I yelp, tugging Cirno out of the house.

Mystia woke up. "Fine, but be careful."

I take Cirno and dash through the forest, and the crowd catches Cirno and me.

"Look at you. Two little youkai weaklings," one of the boys sneers.

"Pretty little things too," another says.

"Let gowwa me! You don't know who yurr dealing with! Eye am Cirno, the STRONGEST! Put me down and fight, you coward!" I hear Cirno screaming.

"Strongest, my ass," a teenager says, snapping her wrist. I hear her yelp in pain.

"Leave Cirno alone or I-… I'll kill you!" I yell back.

"You'll—hic! Kill us? HAHAHAHAH! Did'ja hear that boys! This brave little girl says she's gonna kill us all! Oooh, I'm so afraid of the big scawwy youkai," he said in mock fear.

The rest of them began mocking me. "I'm serious! I'll kill you all!" I yell, fighting tears.

One of the boys picks me up in a chokehold and another begins undoing my clothes. /This is it,/ I think, /I'm going to die… Goodbye Cirno… Mystia… Wriggle…/

Just then, a few paper cards pierce the trees nearby. I hear Reimu yelling. "Leave them alone, if you know what's good for you," she snarls.

The boys drop me and Cirno, Cirno falling on her sprained wrist, resulting in a yelp of pain. "M-Miss Reimu! We was just fooling around is all! We meant no harm!"

"Yeah Yeah. Now get out of here, Before I kick all of your butts!" Reimu yelled.

The men scrambled away, glaring at Cirno and I.

Reimu said, "And that's that. They were just a bunch of drunk teenagers. They probably won't hurt you again, but if they even touch you, gimme a holler."

Reimu escorts Cirno to Eientei again, and I put my clothes back on, watching Cirno and Reimu walk away. I go back to Mystia's place, but find that it's in flames. Great. I have nowhere to stay now… Mystia might've been killed for all I know…

Then suddenly, I'm thrown to the ground again. "Rumiaaaa!"

"Mystia!" I wrap my arms around her. "The men… the house Misty, it's g-"

"I know, I know, Reimu said we could stay at the Hakurei shrine for awhile. Until we can find another place to stay…" Mystia said happily.

We walked off together to what would have to be our home for awhile…

(CUT! No action chapter will take place due to lack of inspiration for them.. I may quit writing THOSE because honestly I'm losing patience with them and losing interest. And yes, this was a dark chapter. They'll be getting much much darker. If I do quit the AC's, I'll just have to summarize the backstory for you. Thanks, and review!)


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I don't know what to say, except, the ac's will be discontinued for awhile. Until I either get more inspiration or decide to quit. Also, I'm still depressed… It hasn't worn off yet. Still, don't worry, I won't kill anyone or anything.)

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

A voice as gentle as silk is speaking to me… I don't want it to go away…

"Please wake up… It's alright…"

This is a different voice…. What is this?

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH GENTLE TALKING! WAKE UP!"

Someone shakes me very hard and my eyes fly open. I'm inside the Hakurei shrine, Daiyousei, Mystia, and Wriggle are around me, and Wriggle's hands are on my shoulders.

I pounce on Wriggle and start pummeling her. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST MANHANDLE ME OR SOMETHING? GO TO HELL!" I start yelling and screaming at my friend.

Wriggle's nose is bleeding and tears are bubbling at her eyes. "What's with you? You're never like this… I was only trying to help…" She ran away sobbing.

"Rumia, that was mean of you," scolded Mystia.

"Whatever," I growl, getting up and shaking off. I just felt so angry, ever since the incident last night… I was in so much shock that I fainted at Reimu's door.

"Y-you both almost died last night… Cirno's still in shock and… We don't know if she's gonna live…" Daiyousei was in tears.

Mystia rubbed her shoulders. "It's alright. Please don't cry, we all need to be strong."

I kicked the table angrily. Humans are assholes. They're useless scum! I hate them! I hate them!

Mystia wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to the floor. "Please don't be mad. You're one of our family. Those teenagers will get their karma, I promise…"

"Yeah right, humans NEVER get their karma! It loses its way and takes everything out on us youkai," I scowl, kicking the neat carpet across the room.

Mystia smiled evilly. "Then I guess we'll have to show their karma to them," she sniggered.

Late that night, we snuck out to the houses of the teenagers. We had split up, each of us carrying three rolls of toilet paper and bottles of petroleum jelly. We also had ropes and very convincing dummies. I went straight over to the house of the human who had mocked me that horrible day.

"Oh, I'm so afwaid of the big, scawwy youkai."

That guy.

I tossed a few rolls of toilet paper over the roof, then spread the jelly on the floor. I used a kitchen knife to make a few slits in the dummy's "skin" and spread red paint over each cut. Then I tied the rope around its neck and hung it in the doorway. I grabbed a danmaku spellcard, a very powerful one, and ripped it in half, and on one of the halves, wrote, "You're next," and tacked it to the dummy's chest. I spread more red paint on it, to make it look more convincing.

I then left the house quickly and we all met up.

The very next day, those teenagers had been found in their closets, shivering and crying, thinking they were going to die. The Bunbunmaru newspaper called it a sick joke.

But we called it Karma.

The teenagers would now be spending several weeks in the hospital, accompanied by none other than Cirno.

More Karma.

Reimu had told us that what we had done was very wrong, (the whole Bunbunmaru staff was there, asking for her opinion,) and she said we were grounded for two weeks. Yet, her long and boring speech about how the teenagers could've died was followed by a mischievous wink.

Maybe humans aren't so bad after all.

(And CUT! I hope you enjoyed this.)


	10. Don't read unless you've read the ACs

Oaaoo~n… There's not one review on the 9th chapter of the story? It's the most important chapter! Disappointing. Very disappointing. Ah well, I must continue on! ^^ -sigh- Still disappointed though. ~Youkai)

(Ps: this time I'm only doing an AC so I can catch up! Don't read if you don't normally read my Acs)

"Ugh! This is DISGUSTING! How do you humans take it? BLEAAAAHHH!" I whined like the brat I was.

"Shut up and eat your brussel sprouts. Come on, Rumia, we had a deal!" The missionary stood in front of me rather arrogantly, folding his arms.

"Says YOU! You've had to handle it all your life and I have had 90 years never to eat this crap. So you're prepared," I complained.

"Your logic is impeccable, but we still had a deal." I scowled after he said that and he gave me a look of mock sympathy. "Poor widdle youkai, do I have to force feed you? Here comes the airplaaane!" He pushed the spoon full of the disgusting blobs at my face. I reacted by biting his hand.

"AH! DAMMIT, THAT HURT!" He was groaning and holding his bloody hand. He was about to raise his good hand to give me a hard pound on the head but he stopped and instead face palmed.

"I'm sorry… I'm not supposed to hit girls. Why didn't you stop me?" He asked.

"I'm used to it. I always slap them afterward, but I decided that since you're my friend, and that you were already hurt, I'd let it slide," I responded casually. It wasn't a big deal. Who knows how many knots and bruises I had? It wouldn't matter.

"Listen, people who are hurt tend to lash out at others. It's a natural thing you shouldn't hold against them. But that doesn't mean you have to let them beat the crap out of you. You should definitely put a stop to it, because you can't let people abuse you."

"Sadly, I have to agree. But those words are gonna bite you in the ass. Right now!" I grinned evilly.

"What?"

"Because if I'm not supposed to let people abuse me, then you can't make me eat this awful crap! Why can't we go get some good food?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "You're right. I'll be right back."

"Wait!" I cried. I didn't want to be left alone. I had lived alone all my life, and after being with people, I couldn't go back to it. I couldn't.

"What is it?" He turned his face toward mine.

"Can I come too?" I asked. "I'll be good this time, I promise."

"Oh, alright, you can come. Just be more careful! You're supposed to be dead, you know." He drapes a black cloak over me and pushes my bangs over my eyes.

He grabs my hand again and leads me to the village. I never do so much as turn my face to another person, but it all went bad anyway.

Because that kid recognized me. And when he did, he snitched. He snitched HARD. Screaming and yelling. I had never wanted to strangle someone so badly as I was tied to the pole along with my friend. I had recognized part of the crowd. A tall slender woman was trying to see the commotion, her red hair flowing. Her yellow eyes pierced into mine. She screamed, "Rumia! No, you guys don't understand! Stop! Stop!" Someone pushed her to the ground. "Back off lady, this is man's business!"

She screamed, "That's my Rumia! Put her down! Put her down!"

I screamed the name of my mentor as I was dragged away, all hope fleeing from my bloodstained hands.

"Rumia."

My eyes flutter open. I'm inside some sort of carriage. "H-hey… Did you have the same dream I did? Because it was totally weird, we got captured by some guys and—"

"Rumia, It's not a dream. So this is why I'm going to tell you everything I've wanted to tell you from day one." The boy looks at me, his eyes coldly locked into mine.

"The reason I tried so hard to help you is because… I always liked you. We used to play together, and when my parents found out, they took me far away. I'm glad that we had some, even if little, time together. This is goodbye right here… because I refuse to let you die!"

He swiftly opened the carriage door and threw me out. I was outside of a sobbing person's house. As the sobs grew, my strength left..


	11. Chapter 1o

(Alright, let me apologize for the quality of my story. When I wrote this one, I was thirteen. Yeah, that's right. And I was going through a bad weeaboo stage. I abandoned it because my mom kind of said something that made me give up hope in writing. I am fifteen going on sixteen now, and I like to think that I've improved on my writing a bit. So I'll continue this story, but it's going to change a bit. -FruityWolf))

"Alright, now narrow your stream of bullets!"

Rumia focused as she danced high into the air, the flow of danmaku beads narrowing in on the dummy she was practicing on. Soon, it fell to the ground, completely riddled with bullet holes and stuffing pouring out from every angle.

Reimu pat the blonde youkai on the head gleefully. "Good job! Soon you'll be strong enough to defend yourself properly!"

Rumia looked up at the red shrine maiden in confusion. She had just been woken up at sunset, which was never her usual time, and Reimu wanted to give her lessons? "Miss Reimu, why are you helping me?" she asked, "Didn't you say before that weak and stupid youkai were only good for target practice?"

The miko knelt to the tiny youkai's level and embraced her. "You're not weak, and you're not stupid. And hey, I don't ever want them to hurt any of you again."

Rumia's expression became confused very quickly. "Why do you care so much right now?"

"Because awhile ago, I only did what was my job. I protected the humans. But y'know what? It's not fair just to completely abandon the youkai either. They have lives, and they deserve protection too," Reimu answered. And it seemed a good answer as any. Rumia hugged her tightly.

"Oi, girlfriends!" a scratchy, somewhat boyish voice shouted at them, "We have a problem!"

"What is it now, Wriggle?" Rumia sighed, rolling her eyes at the insect youkai's petty insult. This wasn't the first time she had been accused of having a romantic relationship with a woman, and it probably wasn't going to be the last.

"We have a notice from the hospital! Cirno needs pain medicine," Wriggle cried, "Expensive pain medicine. As in the kind we can't afford."

Normally, Mystia could have probably saved up for that, but with their only source of money having been destroyed in the fire, now they couldn't.

Rumia ran to Wriggle. "Why does she need the medicine anyway? Can't she just tough it out?"

"She's in SHOCK, dummy. Pain might make it worse. That's why she needs it," Wriggle answered.

Rumia shook her head sadly. "What are we gonna do? Mystia's money is all burned up now." She looked at Reimu, her red eyes pleading for some help. She did not want her friend to suffer any worse than she already had.

"Oh, no. You're not getting any of my money. No-" Reimu protested.

She was quite surprised when she found herself looking into her safe at the small amount of money she had from her donations.

"I don't think that's going to be enough," Mystia sighed, pawing through the tiny coins.

"Yeah, no. We're talking thousands here," Wriggle sighed, "Why is she even in shock anyway? All the guy did was snap her wrist."

"Yeah, and he tried to do unspeakable things to me right in front of her! Also she's..." Rumia clapped a hand over her mouth, refusing to say that Cirno had been beaten horribly and threatened by her parents a few days earlier. All of this would have been too much for the little fairy to handle.

Wriggle didn't even bother to ask what she was going to say. "Well, we have to do something. Cirno has done a lot for us! We can't just leave our leader to suffer."

Mystia chuckled. "Aren't you all avoiding the obvious answer? You're going to work for me! At my restaurant. We're going to hold a big charity party in honor of our friend. And I'm going to need extra workers!"

_Action:_

_Rage flowed through the darkness youkai's body as she clenched her fists. Her best friend had been taken away from her, and her mentor... Her mentor had fled at the sight of her. Bedraggled, long yellow locks and gleaming ruby optics decorated her face as she sat and pondered the events of today. He was dead, she knew it in her soul. They killed him immediately after she had escaped, and now they had come back for her._

_Picking up Yami, she hacked away at her hair, the tufts falling to the ground like autumn leaves. She was now left with a rather messy, tangled bob. Of course it wasn't perfect. It was ugly. Good. She wanted that. She wanted to terrify the people, to be ugly and horrifying, to hear their screams as she separated their heads from their necks._

_She heard whispering. This whispering inside her head. Rumia, the fallen angel. The angel of darkness. The angel of death. The whispers described slaughters and massacres, and the sobbing of the humans as they all collectively burned. Yes, burned. She loved that word. And the world would drown in her sorrowful darkness. The world would be her void. Rumia's void. She liked the sound of that._

_The knocks that came on the door were followed by screams and squeals and the sound of organs splattering against the floor. She kicked a nearby head, laughing as it rolled away trailing blood along the floor. She licked the remaining blood from her lips and went away to find more humans. More victims._

_More people to scream and beg for mercy as she gored them._


End file.
